Greenhouse
by softcampbell
Summary: What if someone else found Cam's dead body in the greenhouse?


_What if someone else found Cam's dead body in the greenhouse?_

Hey, everyone. I've been rewatching Degrassi lately and decided to come up with this idea. Star In You is a collection of short one-shorts revolving around Cam's suicide. Each chapter presents a situation where a different students finds Cam, and the way they are affected because of it. **I don't own anything**.

I think Cam deserves more appreciation and justice, as we barely got to see any other sides of him. **RIP Cam**.

* * *

Chapter 1: Bianca

When I entered the greenhouse that morning, I felt as though I was about to throw up. Right in front of me laid the lifeless body of a student whose face I've seen before.

We never actually spoke to one another other than when he tried to hit on me, but that was only one time. The second time I saw him, I thought he was stalking me. Turned out he wasn't, and we talked some. He cried a bunch.

As I was standing in front of the dead body, there was nothing I could do but cover my mouth in utter shock and bend my knees.

I was horrified. That boy cried to me just a few months ago. I was so indifferent to his pain in the beginning because I misunderstood him, but then realised how lost he was. I couldn't imagine it would come to him being dead.

I was not sure what exactly happened. By the look of things, it seemed to me as though the boy had hurt himself. There was so much blood that I couldn't look for more than a few seconds.

Hearing footsteps from behind me, I decided to leave and quickly walk into the school. I searched for Mr. Simpson everywhere, but he could not be found. Instead, I had to let his secretary know of what had happened.

Within fifteen minutes, a fire truck and some police cars surrounded the school. There was some pretty big noise coming from outside, but I stayed inside the building.

That was when my boyfriend walked in through the entrance.

"Drew," I muttered, leaning in to hold his hands.

"Did you hear what happened? You know who it was-"

"I found him, Drew," I said bluntly. "I found his dead body, with all the blood and everything."

I felt as though I was about to choke on my own words. I wasn't one to cry in difficult situations, but a tear threatened to roll down my cheek.

"Oh, god," Drew placed a hand over his head in disbelief. "Are you- are you okay?"

Gulping my own saliva, I had to regain my composure. So, I nodded. "I'm okay. It was just... I didn't expect to find him there. If only Katie hadn't asked me to go there."

"Katie? What did she want from you?"

"It was nothing like that, Drew. She lost her bracelet in the greenhouse yesterday, and I told her I was coming to school early so she asked me to look for it."

Stupid Bright Sparks meeting, or otherwise I would not have come to school so early.

"Okay," Drew scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what to do. Then he placed his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go to class now."

I nodded. Drew was right, I didn't want to keep standing there and watch the whole mess. Together, we walked to class and went on with our day.

By the time the school day was over, I had been summoned to principle Simpson's office. We had a long chat about what happened and he reassured me that everything would be alright. He also asked me to go see the school consoler tomorrow.

I decided to stop by the greenhouse once last time. It was sealed and blocked so that nobody would go in, but I managed to slip through the yellow tape, and walked in.

The stench that prevailed the area was awful, but I managed to ignore it when all I had in mind was going back to the traumatic scenery. I was horrified, although I knew his body probably was not there - and yet, I expected to see it once I entered the greenhouse.

The boy I saw this morning, as predicted, was not there. His body was gone. Everything that was left was dry blood on the concrete ground.

I felt sorry for him. He must have been in so much sadness. Nobody understood him if he went on to kill himself like that.

It was the worst time in my life when nobody understood me. The boy was just weaker than me, and probably much more lonely.

Kneeling down, I pressed my hand against the red area. I have seen blood many times before, but this time was completely different. It was blood splashed out of complete misery.

"I am so sorry, kid," I muttered to myself, though loud enough for my voice to echo between the walls of the green house. I was choking on my words. A tear rolled down my cheek as I spoke, and I was in deep grief. I could not believe myself. "I wish I ran into you one more time before you did this to yourself. You didn't deserve this."

I did not even know his name until my conversation with principle Simpson. Until this morning, he was just the kid from the hockey team that tried to foolishly hit on me.

Getting back onto my feet, I rushed out of the greenhouse in fear of getting caught. I had to tell Cam goodbye one last time if I wanted to go on with my life. I needed to do it for me and for him, too.

I planned to go back home - the home that I barely even had - but decided to go against it, and visit Drew and Audra. Their house was warm and inviting, with a family that welcomed me in open arms whenever I visited.

I decided to go see the people that understood me. Maybe if they had known Cam earlier, they would have let him come over, too. He could have had a nice dinner with us and Dallas would have been there, too, so that the kid would feel more comfortable around the new people.

Many thoughts raced my mind as I knocked on the door of the Torres residence and waited.

I am so sorry, kid.

* * *

_Hey, guys. This is the first chapter. I hope it was to your liking. If you liked it, please feel free to leave reviews since it really encourages me to keep on writing._

**Who would you like to find Cam in the next chapter? Leave a comment and let me know!**


End file.
